rainbowrowellfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mage
The Mage helped discover Simon as The Chosen One and took him in at Watford. A talented magician who was enrolled in Watford, he was known by his classmates as affectionately (and not) as Davy, though his first name was actually David. Background Through the perspective of Lucy, The Mage was a talented magician who was exceptional at magic. He was, however, critical of Watford for only enrolling the best of mages, and discriminating against other kinds of creatures, like pixies, from enrolling into the school. When The Mage came into power, the strict, discriminatory rules were struck down. But he had also been proven to, when desperate, stop at nothing to achieve what he wanted. Before he became The Mage, his pursuit and obsession with the Chosen One led to him making it a primary topic for discussion. His anger towards the discriminatory rules of the school ultimately led to his hatred of the Old Families. Plot The Mage, fearing that Simon would be rejected due to him being considered a Normal, inaugurated him as his heir. Simon's large capacity of magic could be felt by every mage who met him. The Mage, through his brief viewpoints, was stumped over why Simon still wasn't able to control his power despite being the Greatest Mage, and was seen to become desperate to help him. He attempted to move him out of Watford and send him to a safe zone, but Simon detested the idea so much that his magic almost activated. The Mage then proceeded to raid other people's homes, such as from the Bunce and Wellbelove families, causing Penelope Bunce to be suspicious of the Mage. Her mother, Mitali, went to school with The Mage herself. When Agatha became curious about Lucy Salisbury, the Mage's lover, she found out that Lucy was theorised to have disappeared, with the intention of running away from the Mage. What actually happened was that Lucy ran away with The Mage, and under the Mage's plan, conceived a baby meant to be the Greatest Mage: Simon. The Insidious Humdrum, a being who was responsible for causing 'holes' to suck away magicians' magic, was theorised by Baz and Penelope to be the aftermath of Simon's immense power. Horrified, Simon ran away to find The Mage, while Baz attempted to find Nicodemus, who knew who killed his mother. Through Nicodemus, Baz learnt that The Mage allowed vampires to invade Watford (in promise that they could stay in London), leading to the death of Natasha Grimm-Pitch (Baz's mother), and consequently, Baz himself is vampirised. As Simon rushes to find The Mage, Agatha found him first in hysterics, demanding more magic. He then almost murders Agatha in an attempt to steal her magic, but was intercepted by Ebb, who defends Agatha and helps her run away. Ebb, who never used her talent of magic for battles, ends up killed by The Mage. When Simon arrives to find The Mage, he is told that he was never actually the Chosen One, much to his relief and confusion. The Insidious Humdrum appears, and Simon unloads all of his magic within him, draining him of his power. But with the remainder of it, he accidentally kills The Mage with a spell. Later, Lucy admits through The Veil that she wished that she could be there for Simon, and that she loved him. With the pain and suffering she endured during her pregnancy, it is implied that she died in childbirth, as there was no medical assistance, and the conception of Simon drained her completely of her magic. In the aftermath, Penelope and Agatha dropped out of Watford, Simon left due to his magic being gone, and Baz ended up graduating as a valedictorian.